Understand
by CatGoesRawr
Summary: "They don't understand." I stated out loud. "They think being a Shinigami is easy, but its really the opposite. My first fan fiction rated T because I don't know what I'll wright in the future. Inspired by the song Welcome to my Life By Simple Plan. I do encourage you to listen to the song before or while reading. A little bit of Kid x Liz.
1. They Don't Understand

**(Kid's P.O.V.)**

The wet rain drizzled onto my cold pale face. It was cold yet soothing. I've had alot on my mind lately. I decided to take a walk even though it's pouring rain outside at the momment. My hair was drenched with water it was starting to bother me but I ignore it. I let out a sigh. "They don't understand." I stated out loud. "They think being a Shinigami is easy, but it's really the opposite. You have to live up to everyone's high expectations. They expect so much out of me because I'm 'not human.' Which is correct I'm a Grimm Reaper not a human. Still anyone can easily mistake me for a human. I stopped walking as I saw the Deathbucks cafe. I sighed again and walked through the door.

The aroma of coffe, muffins, and other drinks and pastires hit my nose. I walked up to the counter and ordered a regular coffe and sat down at a table. After I finished my drink I decided to go home hence it was 7:30 and was starting to get dark. I walked down the streets I had came from till I reached my home. I pushed the iron gates open then closed them shut. I admire the perfect symmetry of my front yard as I walked up to my front porch. I reached into my pocket for my key, but found it missing. I did the same for my other pocket. "Great." I said sarcastically. I rang the doorbell in hope of Liz or Patty being home.

The door opened revealing Patty. "Oh! Hi Kid!" she said happily as usual. Sometimes I think shes too happy all the time, but I don't mind it much. "Sooooo where have you been Kid?" she asked. "I just went for a walk." I replied. "In the cold rain"? I hesitated for a second and simply replied "Yes." "Oookie doookie!" Patty said. As I walked into The Gallows I looked around to make sure everything was perfectly symmetrical. Thank god it is I really don't feel like explaining to Liz and Patty why everything must be perfect. "Patty where is Liz" I asked noticing one of my weapons are missing.

**(A.N.) First chapter of my first fanfiction please do enjoy.**


	2. Am I Average?

**(No P.O.V.)**

Liz flipped through her was currently reading about the best colors to wear during the different seasons. She stopped reading as she noticed a picture of a girl about the age of 16-17 wearing a beautiful red dress. Liz sighed at the picture, knowing that the girl is 'fake'. She's just a model not an average day girl like herself. Well maybe Liz isn't that average, since she is a weapon with a crazy OCD meister and psycho yet childlike sister. So, therefore certainly not average. Even before she met Kid she was not average.

Its not like she wanted to be average. Shes fine with being different. Different is better than normal, but what is normal? There is no such thing as normal because everyone is different, but why? Liz shook her head. "I've been thinking too hard about nothing." she told herself. Liz got off her bed as she heard voices coming from the living room. She opened the dark gray door and walked down the hallway until she reached the living room. She recognized the two people who sat on a four person leather couch, in the center of the room. Kid was sitting in the exact middle of the couch as always. He was reading a book about french revolution or something like that. Patty was sitting on the left edge of the couch playing with a plush giraffe.

"Oh! Hya sis!" Patty said cheerfully. "Hi Patty, whatcha doing?" Liz asked. "Just playing with Sir Gregory." she responded. Liz glanced over to Kid who was still reading a book. "Hey Patty don't we have to go over to Maka's for a movie?" "Yeah its gonna be freaking epic!" Patty said "Do you know what time were leaving?" Patty asked. "We were invited to attend at 7:00." Kid answered. Liz looked at the analog clock hanging on the wall. It said 6:45. "Shouldn't we get going, we don't wanna be late?" Liz asked" "Yes, we better leave now hence we are walking to Maka's." Kid said.

**(A.N.) Sorry** **this** **took** **so long to post,** **I've had no time since I'm moving to Japan on the 1st of July. Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
